Cursed
by VampireRide
Summary: Cursed when the moon shines high, he hides away in his cave from Dawn till Dusk. When a girl ventures into the forest, and night time strikes, is she the first eaten that stirs up all the trouble? Or will she escape the Wolf's wrath... this time? (It's like a Little Red Riding Hood thing, just read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed: **

**Chapter 1**

**Midnight**

The wolf prowled through the forest, licking his teeth in hunger. It had been so long since a meal had walked by, and more than anything did he need one. Not even the too-furry squirrels or the bad-tasting skunks had wondered into his territory since the massacre of small animals several months ago.

Without any warning, the Wolf threw back his head and howled in hunger, in starvation, in... no. Nothing else. When food didn't rain from the sky, he stopped and sat, staring at the gravelly path that led through the woods to Partheon, a large kingdom with many riches and beautiful homes. _Oh Partheon, why do you not miss your Prince? _The wolf thought bitterly, letting sorrow seep into his tired limbs for merely a moment before he barked it off and slashed out at a harmless tree.

It had leaves of goldens, reds, and oranges that rained down on the wolf as dark as midnight. The dirt brown trunk now had three gashes in its rough bark. Three gashes that little did he knew, would give him away.

The Wolf continued on through the forest, growling in irritation as the first drop of daylight touched the horizon. He ran to his cave, his joints popping the whole way. By the time the Wolf got back to his cave... he was no longer the Wolf, he was the Prince of Partheon, too afraid he'd hurt his faithful people if he ever went home again.

And so the Prince crawled into the rocky cave and slid down a slope that led to a small room with an old creaky bed that had a quilt that symbolized his royalty. A quilt that would never see the light of day again. There was also a closet that held the few belongings he brought with him in a wooden box.

The prince pealed off his old clothing and put on something more comfortable to sleep in before crawling under the quilt and yawning slowly, drifting off into the usual nightmare-filled sleep.

**5:00PM**

"Red, Darling, would you please go pick some strawberries from the field?" Grandmother asked in her croaky, sweet voice.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered, bored of this small village, of this life of thievery. If only I could leave, but Grandmother would never allow me to venture through the forest to Partheon to get a real job and be paid so we could survive without sneaking into people's gardens and stealing their food. I sighed and grabbed a basket, heading off.

I went to the field where strawberries grew wild and only picked the ones that looked most delicious.

"Well, well, well, what's Little Red doing in _my _strawberry patch?" A sickly sweet voice sneered. I slowly turned to find Dylan, the village's rich boy, smirking at me.

"It's a wild strawberry _field._" I corrected. "Nobody owns this land." I snapped and went back to picking strawberries.

"I own this land. My father bought it just a week ago. I believe you don't have enough money to pay for that, but there are other ways." He added, raking his eyes over my body. I scowled and threw a strawberry at his head, and it smacked him dead in the eye. He yelped. "That's it! I'm gonna get you!" Dylan growled and I took off, not paying attention to where I was going.

I sped down a hill, listening to his loud footsteps as he chased after me, yelling insults all the way.

My stamina slowly began to dwindle as the path straightened out, but I willed my legs to run faster, wishing I had worn a looser pair of red jeans today. "Help!" I shouted, unable to run anymore and began to lose my speed. Though somewhere, something demanded I keep going, and so I did. Straight into the forest.

I ran faster, and Dylan continued to chase after me. I could not stay on the path if I wished to keep my innocence, and so I turned off, running through the woods. The footsteps faded, but I didn't stop until I was utterly lost.

**4:00AM**

That night, in his starvation, the Wolf turned towards the village and began to lop through the forest, on his way to kill a chicken or two in the desperation for food. Though, he didn't get very far from his... home? It wasn't a home- his shelter before a sweet scent swept into his nostrils with the breeze.

The Wolf looked to the ground and noticed a trail of strawberries- thick and juicy and looking appetizing right about now. As he followed the trail, he would chew them slowly and savor the taste, for fair the trail would end with no warning.

However, it didn't end once he came to the source, it only just began. The wolf whimpered with excitement as he noticed the girl laying in the leaves, sleeping soundly with a basket next to her. He expertly used his muzzle to flip the top of it open and decided she would be the main course.

As he gobbled down the strawberries in a ferocious haste, the girl blinked her inhumane violet eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful horror eating her only source of food until she got back home. The Wolf.

He licked his muzzle and turned to her, only to blink from shock himself. She was gorgeous in every way. Her chocolate brown curls framing her pretty face, her violet eyes- strangely familiar- boring into his, that tan, perfect skin that was caked with blood and dirt. Her red jeans were ripped at the knees which were bleeding, and she tightened her blood red jacket around her, quickly scooting away from him.

He wanted to tell her to calm down, that he'd kill her quickly, but she wouldn't understand him anyways. So instead he just pounced on her and dug his claws into her soft skin. She was so pretty, maybe he'd play with his food before he ate it.

The girl let a bloodcurdling scream for help escape her lips in desperation. The Wolf jut barked with laughter. _No one's foolish enough to come for you. _He thought, resting a paw on her cheek and letting his claws sink in, slowly raking them across her flawless skin.

The girl screamed in agony, begging for the Wolf to stop, but he was enjoying himself too much. The smell of precious, delicious blood met his nostrils and he licked her cheek, getting a nice taste of his dinner. Her blood tasted amazing to put it simply. The Wolf automatically couldn't get enough of it.

While she screamed for mercy, he dug his claws into her arms and made long gashes all the way fro, her shoulders to her wrist, lapping up the blood. The girl tried to get away, but he was too strong, too quick, too dangerous. The wolf bit down on her arm and began to drag her away while she screamed and cried. He didn't wanna risk being seen even though it was dark out.

The full moon illuminated the way as the wolf dragged his prey home and nudged her down the slope into his small room. She tried to climb back up as the wolf went down but he refused to let her go and instead tackled her. Trailing his claws along her stomach and legs as well. Savoring the taste, for when he feasted it would be quick, and there would be no time to taste then.

"Stop, you bastard dog!" The girl snarled, obviously fed up with crying from pain. The Wolf blinked, a little surprised by her sudden toughness. Where had he seen it before? He thought back to when he was much younger. Twelve maybe. A girl was the first thing of his childhood memories that he could recall. Everything about her was pretty, but her eyes... were an exotic... violet. Could it be that this was the same girl?

That voice was also familiar, and the way she talked. He remembered then when she had called the village jerk- Dylan was is?- the exact same thing she had jut called the Wolf when he had tried to kiss her. Yes, his thoughts were confirmed as he looked into those eyes once more, that had green flecks in them that nobody could forget.

He was looking down at the girl, who not only stole his heart, but was about to be his next meal.

**Okay, Skats, a deal's a deal. Here it is! To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy. Third person is kinda new for me, I don't write with it often, so tell me what you think! REVIEWS would seriously be loved as they always are!**

**Soar on**

**VR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**6:00AM**

The Wolf was irritated, hungry, and tired all at once as he stared down at the beautiful creature whose skin he had shredded for his own personal pleasure. The Wolf began to lick at her wounds, only this time not to savor the magnificent taste, but to apologize. If he would've known it was her, the girl he had fallen for hard, he wouldn't have hurt her.

But then something inside him lit up. There were no exceptions. He was hungry, and he was a monster. No matter how much he had loved this girl in the past, she was dinner. Something the Wolf hadn't had in a long time.

Though, before he could feast, one single joint popped. And then another. Excruciating pain seeped through the Wolf as he looked around in a panic and ran to the closet, using his newly-morphed hand to slam the door shut.

The Prince leaned against the door, sighing in relief. If she had seen him... who knows what she would've done? She would've thought he was a beast, she would've skewered him. Monsters like the Wolf were not accepted. Whether they wanted to be human one hundred percent of the time or not.

He could hear his precious meal whimpering and guessed she was trying to get up. Oh he couldn't take it! Why did he hurt her? Why didn't he just eat when he had the chance? Why play with food when you only get hurt in the end?

The doorknob turned and the Prince held it in place, not wanting the beautiful girl to recognize him as he had her. There was a sigh and more yelping as he heard the girl crawl up the slope and not until he was sure she was gone, did the prince emerge.

He grabbed a box from under his bed and pulled it out, flipping through black and white photos of the two lovebirds of his past. Kole and Ari. Inseparable troublemakers. Until one disappeared. Until one became... did monster describe him? Did beast? Did horrifying? Nothing fit. No word screamed murderer like the word itself.

The Prince sighed and crawled under the quilt, tucking the pictures of him and Kole- or Red as they called her now- underneath his pillow. If only she knew how sorry he was for leaving her in the middle of her worse nightmare.

Though if he wouldn't have left, becoming such an animal at a young age, he wouldn't have been able to control himself and might've killed his Angel. "I am so sorry, Kole." The Prince whispered, letting a single tear roll down his cheek for the first time in a long time.

**7:00AM**

The girl stumbled over to the opening of the room and climbed up into the cave, ignoring the pain that screamed through her as silent tears streamed down her bloody face.

When she got to see the light of day once more, she smiled weakly, soaking up the gentle, warm rays that rained down on her before taking off towards home. Determined to make it before passing out from blood lost.

She made it to the edge of the woods before collapsing, before looking up at the light and praying she'd see it again, before apologizing to her Grandmother for going into the woods without her permission.

**11:00AM**

The boy had just made it to the edge of the woods when he saw a girl, laying in the dirt, blood caked her body and inhuman scratches littered her body. He did not recognize this girl immediately, for her face was hidden, though as he picked her up to take her to an infirmary, his breath caught in his throat.

"My sister." He whispered, stroking her cut cheek gently with tears in his eyes. As he began to carry her home towards Grandmother's, a thought entered his mind. Whoever did this would pay dearly. Nobody messed with his sister and got away with it.

When the boy made it home, he immediately got his Grandmother's attention with the girl in his arms. "Oh Dear! We must get her to the infirmary!" Grandmother cried, pushing her Grandson out the door as he held onto his sister tightly. He practically sprinted to the place and immediately shouted for help.

Nurses crowded Red as her brother stepped back after laying her on a cot. "What could've done this to her?" His Grandmother asked.

"I don't know, Grandma, I found her like this at the edge of the... forest." The word was just under a whispered, though the room went deadly silent. So quiet you could hear a coin drop.

"The Wolf..." A doctor whispered, looking down to the girl. "It's a miracle she still holds onto the few breaths she has left."

"I must get back to Partheon and rally the huntsmen. The Wolf has killed too many for us to lie low and let him continue on! Though there was one survivor, who's to say it isn't a warning?" The brother shouted, and there was a cheer before he bid everyone a goodbye, and gave a small bag of coins to his Grandmother as a final parting gift in case he never returned.

"I leave my sister everything I own if I do not make it back tomorrow before noon." It would mean he was dead. That the Wolf had feasted well, and most likely that it was not a successful mission.

"Goodbye, Samuel, my brave boy." His grandmother whispered, and with one final hug, he left to do his job, to protect Partheon, and the small village he grew up in.

**1:30PM**

"The Wolf has returned from his slumber once more!" Sam cried out to the huntsmen who were all called to a meeting at the local bar. "He is tired of feeding on the small creatures that run the forest floors!" Gasps and unbelieving stares met the boy's eyes and ears. "So he turns to us! Humans! We are on his menu, but I refuse to die cowardly!" A small cheer rang from the crowd. "He has killed seven in the past year! And my sister, Red, is the last straw! He will not kill- or attempt to kill- anymore! We will make sure of that!" Now the noise was screams of agreement, battle cries, clapping. "Tonight! The hunt begins!" Sam shouted over the noise, and the work began.

**10:00PM**

The armed men crept through the forest, and the Wolf followed, amused by their startled jumps every time he would snap a twig or crunch a leaf. _Let's have some fun with dinner. _He thought, scraping a sharpened claw against a trunk. All of the men spun around, some with their knees shaking and hands trembling. This was too easy.

They were all terrified of the unknown that lay just past the path. Well, all except one. He stood ready, a sword on his hip and two daggers hanging off his belt. A quiver rested on his back and he held his bow in hand. Silently, the boy knocked an arrow, his piercing green eyes searching the trees. He was familiar. The chestnut brown hair, the tan skin, the scrawny build.

Her brother, the Wolf realized with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. A huntsman himself. Oh she would never forgive him for killing the Prince.

For a heart pounding moment, the boy stared straight into the wolf's golden eyes, and he seemed to be glaring daggers his way, as if already telling the Wolf about his painful death for ever touching his sister. The Wolf yawned quietly, bored. _Let's get this show on the road. _He thought, and crept up behind the group.

Samuel, obviously a mixture of brain and brawn, was intelligent enough to turn around and watch the back while the rest of the men stared forward. Or perhaps, he was staring forward and the men staring back. The Wolf didn't know, nor care.

_I'll kill you first. _He thought towards Samuel. _Break your poor sister's heart. _He thought, breathing out a chuckle. The boy pulled his arrow back, aiming at something. And all too late the Wolf realized that laugh had gave the boy an exact pinpoint location of the creature.

The arrow screamed through the quiet winds, awakening the night in a frenzy of shouts, hollers, and more whistling.

The Wolf howled in pain as the arrow lodged in his paw. _Alright, huntsmen, let the games begin. __How tough are you really? _The wold thought and lunged forward with an earsplitting roar. Samuel knocked another arrow and shot before cussing under his breath for it had merely sliced the Wolf's ear. He unsheathed his sword and kept it arms length as his huntsmen attacked blindly. Fools! All of them.

The Wolf, though he didn't look it, was a cunning animal. Sam had read about them- and knew that if you were to tussle with a lone wolf, it meant it was tough enough to be alone. An Alpha.

"Idiots!" Me muttered, watching as the Wolf began to tear his first victim to something not remotely human.

The Wolf snarled in pleasure as his claws sunk into his first victim's chest, raking them down slowly before snapping down on the flesh, sighing in the delicious scent and taste of the gushing scarlet blood. He ripped the skin away as painfully as possible, glaring at the human intently as he died a most horrendous death.

The Wolf barked with laughter and sunk his paw inside the mammal, ripping a bigger hole in his stomach to make it easier to get to his dinner. Ribs shattered as his paw swept across the bone with such speed it was... unreal. Much like the power the animal felt.

Next, absolutely giddy from the screams of agony, he turned to a young-looking boy. New to the hunt. He looked about thirteen and his innocent blue eyes cried with fear as his crazy blonde hair rested atop his head.

"Sam! Don't let it kill me!" The boy cried, trembling in terror. For a moment, the Wolf felt bad, horrible, unloved, terrifying. He wanted to comfort this boy, let him know he wouldn't kill him, but instead lunged for the young, unsuspecting child as he screamed and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Xavier! I told you to stay back!" Sam shouted, throwing a dagger at the Wolf's face. He simply ducked and only had a moment to yelp when it scratched passed his shoulder blades before he was tackled off the young child. Much too young for the hunt, the Wolf admitted to himself.

_They must be getting desperate. _He thought as Sam grabbed Xavier and pulled him to his feet, yelling for a retreat as he ran off with the boy. Was he a coward? No. The Wolf would run from himself if he could get away. But he couldn't. And he never would- not until he found someone to lift him of his curse.

He had tried transferring it to hundreds of people as they passed by, though they all either committed suicide, or died from the pain of morphing at night. And then he would be back to the Big Bad Wolf once again.

With a sigh of distaste he launched himself at yet another retreating Huntsmen, digging his claws into his cheeks and ripping them off practically. The skin hung there uselessly as the Huntsman screamed in pain. Sweet music to the Wolf's ears.

He began to cut, to shred, to rip apart a third victim, then a fourth. With every drop of blood new power arose in the animal's eyes. He could conquer all if he wished. Though he did not. _Idiots they were, Samuel. Your savages are even more naive than your sister. _The wolf thought grudgingly, picking pieces of meat out of each victim and taking them home, where he would devour them gratefully. For dinner had finally made its way to the Wolf, and feast he shall.

**Over the river and through the woods, to chapter 2 we go! lol! So, please review if you read this cause I would seriously like some feed back on this story! Please?**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MR**

**Chapter 3**

**9:00AM- 2 Days Later**

The once eleven huntsmen now dwindled to eight had walked into Partheon with grim expressions and worried families surrounding them. Many mourned and that night three flares were shot into the sky with one belonging of each huntsmen who had risked his life while the whole kingdom sat quietly, stood quietly, laid quietly, wept quietly. Watching the beautiful lights and wishing they hadn't meant such horrible things.

Now, though, two days later after the disaster, Sam went to the usual Guard to collect his weekly pay. "You do not get paid this week, coward!" The guard snarled, and utterly shocked, Samuel stepped back.

"Coward? I called on the party that _I _led into the woods! I saved that boy and got the rest out of there because it was a lost cause! I am no coward!" Sam shouted, outraged. "Now, I demand my pay!"

"You were the first to retreat!" The guard snarled.

"Xavier was injured! He needed help!" Sam growled.

"You don't need the pay! You're a rich fool!" The guard shouted, backhanding the boy. He spun and hit the ground hard, a hand resting on his bleeding cheek.

"Fine! Next time I'll let him die along with a handful of others! The Wolf is too cunning for any of you small minded-"

"And you are not? You dare to challenge the kingdom's intelligence?"

"Life's have never come after the hunt. We were all going to perish! Two men at once charged the Wolf and he took them both down and had a fine dinner that night I suspect." Sam spat, shakily getting to his feet. "Oh and by the way, I am not rich- nor have I ever been. I barely survive off your feeble pay though I have never complained."

"Go alone." The guard suddenly said, a mischievous smirk on his lips suddenly.

"Wha- What? Into the forest? At night? You've gone mental!" Sam snapped at the guard who in fact, had a few screws loose up there in his head.

"Go alone and I will triple your pay if you return, with or without the Wolf." Sam hesitated. How could he refuse such an offer? If he laid low, if he brought his weapons and was prepared to run...

"How could I deny such an offer?" He muttered bitterly after a long moment. The Guard grinned excitedly. "Now off you go!" And Sam went to bid his love, and his family goodbye.

**10:00PM**

Samuel gulped, obviously terrified as he wondered through the forest, an arrow knocked and ready to shoot if something sneaked up on him. The usual double daggers and sword adorn his belt, and the rare glint of fear in his eyes made it all the more obvious. He knew he was going to die.

The Wolf let out a howl to merely freak the boy out, and it did it's job well. An arrow whizzed past the Wolf's muzzle and he quickly jumped into another tree as silent as a still wind. Lucky for this boy, the Wolf was full, or he would've killed him ages ago.

"Sam!" A voice screeched- a heavenly voice that belonged to a beautiful girl who didn't belong in such a horrifying place.

"Red? The hell are you doing here? Get out before the Wolf kills us both!" The boy snapped as the Wolf peered at the girl. She was bandaged and bruised, but still looked as gorgeous as ever. _Dinner and dessert _the Wolf thought, amused by the two as they bickered.

"No! Not without you! When word got to the village that you were going to stay in the forest all night I had to come! I couldn't let you be so stupid as to kill yourself!" Kole snapped, smacking him upside the head and unsheathing his sword, holding it firmly.

"But the pay will be enough to feed you and Grandmother for weeks! He tripled my salary to stay out here just this one night." Sam explained, and the Wolf's ears perked up.

They left his Darling Kole broke and his one request to his father was that she always be able to swim in diamonds if she wished. Anger seeped through the Wolf. How could that one promise go unnoticed- even after the Prince's disappearance?

And how low had the kingdom sunk to trick a helpless boy into spending the night in the Devil's lair!? What had Partheon become upon his absence. Well, the Wolf had to see for himself of course. For once, he would let these two slide by, while he went to knock some sense into his brethren.

**Midnight**

Upon entering his kingdom, he was quite shocked to see his once beautiful home was now cobblestone streets full of beggars. What had happened since he had left? "I'm afraid when this war is over, Partheon will be no more." He heard a female's voice flutter through the air. How dare she spring negativity upon her home!

"Oh, I don't wanna believe it, Max. This is home." A male's voice uttered much more respectful words, though sorrow and despair clung to them.

"Fang, this kingdom was once beautiful! Ever since Ari left though... father has been lost, he won't talk to me anymore." Ari now recognized the voice as his sister, Maximum. Fang was also well recognized for he had been a friend of the Prince's before he became what he is now. "He has let his world crumble into the abyss he has gone in, taken the joy of life with him. I don't know what to do." The Wolf sneaked a glance at the pair. Fang sat on a log, and Max joined him, hugging his waist and kissing his cheek.

"We can still win." Fang muttered, though he sounded as if he had already been defeated.

"I don't care. I refuse to let you be in front lines anymore. The chances grow slimmer and slimmer everyday."

"Max, if I don't-"

"Shut up, please don't make me even more terrified for you than I already am-" Before Max could finish, a siren's agonizing wail sounded through the dull kingdom. Fang looked to Max, his dark eyes meeting her chocolate ones.

"I have to go." He whispered and kissed her gently, before running off to suit up and head into battle. Princess Max sat on the log, her light brown hair cascading in front of her shoulders as she sat there, watching her Love disappear into the shadows.

_Oh, my sister, you must take over. _The Wolf thought, forgetting it was night as he stepped out from the dark to tell her so. She shrieked when she saw him and unsheathed a sword from her belt, glaring at the Wolf.

The animal looked into her eyes. _See your brother. _He willed, though she would not, she could not, thinking he was dead. However, the Wolf's golden eyes had a familiar glint in them. Something Max couldn't forget as she held her sword arms length away.

"Leave me alone, you beast!" She snapped, and the Wolf just stared at her. Something like sorrow and guilt filled his eyes before he trampled those emotions down and turned before running off into the woods. It was a mistake to come back and see his Kingdom at an all time low.

And to know he was the cause.

**10:00AM**

That morning, Sam and his sister went to collect his pay, where a smirking guard stood, obviously believing Sam was dead. Though when he stood in front of the prick, his face went ghostly white. "You... survived." He mumbled.

"Damn right, I did. Now give me my pay!" Sam snarled.

"You had help." The guard said suddenly, looking to the girl.

"No. she was on her way to Partheon this morning and woke me from my slumber." Samuel lied smoothly. The guard glared at the girl, then smiled wickedly.

"I'll quadrupedal your pay if I get to taste this elegant Angel." He said, and Sam popped him in the nose.

"That's my sister you Bastard! Now pay me!" He snarled. The guard clutched his nose and groaned before throwing a punch at the boy. The Guard clipped Sam's jaw and he hit the ground hard, yelping, yesterday flashing through his mind.

But, unfortunately for the guard, his sister pulled a dagger from her belt and pressed it against his neck. "Pay my brother, or blood will spill- I bet the Wolf would enjoy a meal he didn't have to kill." Kole snarled, and, choking from the pressure, the guard untied two bags of coins from his belt and dropped them.

Sam counted the money before Kole re-sheathed her dagger and together they walked through the woods in the beauty of daylight, when birds chirped and squirrels crossed the path, no longer fearful of the Wolf that only showed himself at night.

When they got back home to the village, Grandmother greeted both of her grandchildren with a bear hug and graciously accepted the money Samuel offered. "I promise one day I will pay you back."

"Oh Grandma, don't worry about it, I have a nice homestead and you need the money much more than me." Sam waved off the promise, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders as he began to lead her away. "Why don't we go get something to snack on, hm?" He asked and Kole nodded.

Sam led her to the strawberry field and she shuddered. This is what started everything. "Sam, we can't take the strawberries." Kole whispered.

"And why not?" He asked, picking one off and taking a bite out of it.

"Dylan's father bought this land." She whispered, looking up at her brother. Sam shrugged and picked another strawberry.

"So? Everybody always comes to the strawberry field. They can't push off hundreds." He pointed out.

"But it's only us right now." I told him, and as if on cue, Dylan came into view, smirking brightly.

"So, are you gonna pay me this time, Little Red?" Dylan asked. "Of course, you'd have to pay for two." He added, shamelessly staring at her chest. Sam realized what he was talking about and swung at Dylan. The oaf fell hard, shocked by the sudden hit.

"Two people in one day, sis. Guess you're getting popular." He muttered, shaking out his hand before leading her away from that fool as fast as they could go. Samuel made his way to the woods, and peered into them for a moment.

"I must go home soon, to my family. I need to support them as well." He whispered, kissing Kole's forehead.

"Tell Angel and Monique I said hi." She muttered bitterly, knowing she would have to stay and help Grandmother instead of leave to go find a job in the kingdom.

"Of course." Sam whispered before wondering into the woods, little did he know he'd never come back to the village again.

**Hey guys, if you read my 24 reasons story, sorry i haven't updated, kinda in writer's block right now. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. REVIEW.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own MR**

**Chapter 4**

**11:00AM**

The Prince snickered with dark glee as Samuel walked through the forest. He was a perfect specimen to relieve him of his curse. Just one little scratch, right to the heart, the venom would like mist- flow out of the Wolf and into Sam. He would suffer great pain, yes, but the Prince had a funny feeling Samuel could withstand it.

Now, only one obstacle lay in his path. Sam would have to be lured into the forest at night. Or the Wolf would have to go into Partheon. Neither seemed easy, but the Wolf would give Samuel one week, the Prince? Well, it wasn't he who could transfer the venom. And so the wait began.

**1:00AM**

The Wolf paced, just behind the bushes that edged the forest path. Of course the boy wasn't arrogant enough to venture into the forest once more alone. But the girl, the delicious girl might be. As if on cue, there was a scream as _a _girl ran down the path with a golden haired boy chasing after. With a sinking heart, he realized the girl was his sister, and the boy was Dylan. Her ex. The Wolf growled low in his throat and lunged with all his strength, tackling the boy. _So you like chasing girls into their imminent death? _The Wolf thought. _Karma has already gotten you, and your ignorance. _And with that, the Wolf went to slash at his throat, before pausing. He looked down at the boy and ripped the front of his shirt as he screamed and hollered, tears in his eyes.

Dylan also kicked and punched, but he might as well have been poking the Wolf. It just annoyed him as he sunk one claw deep into the boy's heart. An agonizing wail left his lips and then all was still as a deep gray mist slipped out of the Prince's chest and he collapsed on his side, breathing heavily.

Max, for as smart as she was, had run off, never witnessing her brother hopefully. Dylan began to change, though halfway through the screams of pain went deadly quiet and his body became deadly still, and the popping wrung in the Prince's ears as he became the Wolf once more, and sighed.

_Weak! _He spat in Dylan's face before ripping his stomach open, might as well get something to eat out of this.

He took the most delicious pieces, and for good measure ripped the fool's heart out just for proof that he had one before biting into it and ripping it to shreds. _Heartless, _He thought, amused. Licking the blood off his muzzle before beginning to dig in, Chewing large bites of the raw liver up. It didn't taste as good, being part of Dylan of course, but it would hold the Wolf over for awhile.

...

Full and tired from back to back attacks, the Wolf lumbered home, slowly sliding down the slope at the very back of the cave and landing on the dirt floor of his room. The scent of old blood swam through the air. Only this blood smelled absolutely delicious, intoxicating even. It was Kole's, he knew instantly. Her scent still wavered in the air. It was faint, though definitely present.

_ Oh, how I would give anything to be with you again. _The Wolf thought tiredly as he curled up in a ball on his bed.

**6:00AM**

Too early to awake, yet too early to sleep, Max paced in her room, Fang lying on the bed sound asleep after a hard battle fought. Should she tell him about the Wolf? About his beautiful black silky fur, his golden eyes? The way he attacked Dylan and ripped him to shreds so mercilessly? The way he... changed?

A boy had been laying in the Wolf's placed for a short time with dark brown, matted hair that hung a little higher than his shoulders and olive, leathery skin. Max could tell by the look of it. It was nothing but scars. She shuddered as she stopped for a moment to peer out her window. And his eyes? She hadn't seem them, or the boy's face. Dylan began to become the Wolf, but then stopped halfway through the change and was most likely dead.

Max thought about it, staring out at the warm forest, it was so inviting, it seemed to pull you in. _Just one step, then one more, and one more. _It seemed to say in a velvety voice that no one could refuse. Luring you to your death. Though at night, it didn't look as kind. The branches clawed at you, the leaves ruffled with cruel laughter, it began to taunt you. _Too scared to go in are you? Sissy! _It seemed to say when the moon was high, and the howls were loud.

"It's a trap." Max whispered. She knew it. The boy she had seen morph into human and then back into the Wolf was a ploy to get her to go searching for him, to let her curiosity get the best of her. She wouldn't dare let it. Not this time. Not with her boyfriend, who depended on her to always be there for him.

"Wha's wrong Max?" He asked groggily, blinking at her with those onyx eyes as he stretched from underneath the blankets. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Nothing, Fang. I just had a nightmare." Max lied smoothly, this was for her thoughts. Besides, he would think she was insane if she even attempted to explain what had happened.

"What was it about?" He asked as she crawled into bed next to him.

"You." Max mumbled. It wasn't a lie. She'd been having these nightmares ever since he volunteered to fight for the kingdom. He was only seventeen, one year older than the limit to fight, Max still thought of him as the young ten year old who used to push her down in the dirt and laugh while Ari ran around chasing Kole. They had been in their own little word, much like the two lying in bed, holding each other right now.

"Oh." Was all Fang could say. She'd explain them in detail every now and then, and Fang began to worry about his lover. She constantly was pulling her hair out just over him, and then these nightmares she's been having since he was sixteen and went off into his first battle. "You shouldn't worry about me, I'm big ole' Fang. My name is even scary." He joked, though the sadness in her eyes wouldn't wander off.

"You also have a heart- a soft side. The minimum age in other kingdoms is thirteen." Max whispered, resting her hand where his heart would be and closing her eyes, sighing.

"I'm not a killer, Max, I'm a defender." Fang whispered, answered her unasked question. He would never kill anyone- not even if they attacked him, well at least not as young as him, or even a little older. Also answering that he wouldn't voluntarily get killed by some girl-crazed thirteen year old, or beer-crazed eighteen year old.

She sighed and hugged his waist. "I love you, Fang." She whispered, slowly beginning to drift off.

"I love you too. Max." Fang whispered back. It was the first thing they said to each other in the morning, the last thing they said at night. The two hardly ever fought with each other, because both of them knew every minute could be their last together. And so they always made it count.

**Noon**

Kole paced her room. Most of her smaller cuts had become scars by now. The rest? Still bandaged. With a sinking feeling, she looked to her wrist, which was bandaged tightly. She hadn't been able to defend herself against a Wolf. An animal! She needed to learn something- anything!- that could make her not totally defenseless, if only Ari were here. He got self-defense lessons every Tuesday and Thursday. But the Prince was no longer there, no longer alive- No! Kole refused to believe he was dead. One day he'd come back for her on a beautiful pitch black horse who would buck up and whinny and he would help her on it and they would ride off into the kingdom and become King and Queen of Partheon.

"Fantasies." Kole muttered to herself, but continued to walk through the strawberry field, no longer afraid of a dead Dylan. Though she did feel bad for the poor oaf, being viciously murdered and all, and she did leave some flowers on his grave, though she couldn't bring herself to really feel bad, thinking maybe it had been karma. After all, he did hurt girls in the most sick ways.

Back to the original topic, however. She needed to be strong to be cunning, to be unbeatable. And she knew the perfect place to go too.

With a smirk, Kole took a quick shower and threw on some old, ripped jeans along with a black shirt and red hoodie. She left her home, and walked through the forest in daylight, arriving at Partheon at two. Now came the fun part. With one glance at the sign that read **Ringer**, she walked in.

**Alright, before anybody gets confused, this is very futuristic- long after America, England, Australia- wherever you live now- so they still have like the regular jeans tee shirts, things like that- except with more of an old timey feel with the whole Kings, queens, and stuff like that. Does that make any sense?**

**Anyways, Soar on,**

**VR**


End file.
